Through a Child's Eyes
by kishimat12
Summary: Since we left off 16 years ago Max and Fang had three children, Ryan, Ava and Eric. This is a story of life as a "normal" teenage girl as told by Ava. This story is a sequel to Ten Years Later
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is a sequel to Ten Years Later but I'm not sure if I'll be making any references to that story. This story is told from Max and Fang's 14 year old daughter, Ava's, point of view.

Enjoy!

* * *

I've always known that I was different. My parents are different too; I guess. And so are my brothers.

My name is Ava Ride and I am 14 years old. I have wings and I can fly. I am in my freshman year of high school. Also I have two brothers Ryan who is two years older than me and Eric who is three years younger.

And yes my parents are Max and Fang, but they are _old_. Yeah my parents are 40.

Did I mention that Ella and Iggy have a daughter, Kayla, that is my age? Nudge quit modeling and settled down with a movie star, Aiden. Gazzy has been dating this girl, Hannah, for about a month but it's nothing serious. Last Angel is just a free spirit.

* * *

I guess I'll tell you a bit about myself and my family.

My mom, Max, and dad, Fang, were huge global warming activists but now they're saying that they're getting _too old._ Now my mom is a science teacher─ yeah I know, go figure─ at my school. Apparently she's a good teacher but I'm glad I don't have her. My dad owns a fast-food restaurant─ haha.

I now I know you are dying to know about my brothers and me─ okay maybe not but I'm going to tell you anyway. My oldest brother Ryan is a spitting image of my dad from when he was younger, hair and all. And of course my friends are _in love_ with him, honestly I don't see it.

Then Eric, I just find him annoying for the most part. Eric has medium brown curly hair, really dark blue eyes─ I have no idea where he got those from─ and skin that is a mix between my mom and dad's color. Ryan always joke that my mom had an affair so that's why Eric doesn't look like my dad at all. But he has wings so we are pretty sure that she didn't.

And then there's me. I guess you could say that I am a combination of both of my parents. My hair is almost black but wavy. I have my mom's eyes. Also I'm short─ compared to rest of the flock─ about 5'6".

* * *

So now that you know a little bit about what's been going on with my family for the past sixteen years I can start telling you the story of my life.

* * *

I hope you like my story! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

If you didn't read the prologue this is a story that is told from Max and Fang's 14 year old, Ava, daughter's perspective. I'm sorry to say that there really isn't any FAX in this story.

Disclaimer I do not own any of the plots or characters in the Maximum Ride series.

Enjoy!

* * *

Today was just another ordinary day. School starts at 8:15 but my mom needs to be there at the crack of dawn. So of course the _amazing_ Maximum Ride has to wake us all up right before she leaves because she knows dad will never wake us up. Then it's off to school like an hour after we get up. Then when we're at school Ryan and I go our separate ways.

"Hey Ava!" Andrew called from behind me. Andrew is one of my friends, I guess you could say he's kind of cute but he's not really my type. My friend Kayla is convinced he likes me but honestly I'd rather be friends.

"Hey And, what's up?" I asked conversationally. Just if you were other people do know about my wings but the novelty wears off fast for most.

"Eh, nothing really, are you doing anything this afternoon?" He asked.

Honestly I try my hardest to be a nice person. I try, I really do. I began to open my mouth to speak but luckily Kayla came over to where Andrew and I were walking.

"Heya, what's up?" She said putting her hands on both of our shoulders. I swear I saw Andrew glare at her.

"Um, look there's Mel, Emma and Jordan," I said. I could feel the anger rolling off of Andrew and it was scaring me. Quickly I walked over to Melanie─ who we all call Mel─, Emma and Jordan.

Did I mention that I have the same hearing and sight as my parents? Actually almost everything my parents can do Ryan, Eric and I can do. Back on topic…

"Kayla what was that! Why did you do that!?" Andrew whispered/yelled at Kayla once I was out of normal hearing distance.

"Look, she wasn't going to say yes. She doesn't like you that way," Kayla said a little louder.

Finally I reached everyone else. "Hey, where is everyone?" Emma asked.

"Kayla and Andrew are arguing and everyone else is probably sleeping," I said and motioned my hand over at Kayla and Andrew.

"Twenty bucks says that John and Logan are sleeping." Jordan muttered.

"Ava," Ryan said from about 20 feet away. As usual I saw Emma and Melanie sneak a glance and blush.

"Joy, I'll see you later," I said and walked over to my brother. "¿Qué pasa?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Mom wants to see us."

"Apparently," I said. According to everyone I know I have my mom's personality. I really don't see it. We began walking towards her class, which was coincidentally on the other side of the school.

"Your friends are scaring me," Ryan stated.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

He laughed. "Who's the blond one again?"

"Emma, why?" I asked him. Did I mention that my brothers and I have powers like the rest of the flock? Well I know when people are lying. Eric can persuade people to do whatever he wants them to do. Ryan has an extraordinarily good memory; I mean he doesn't even pay attention in class and he has 100% in every class.

"No reason," He said quietly.

"You are the worst liar I know," I said and smacked his arm.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," He said right as we got to my mom's classroom.

"Mmhmm, hey mom what's up?"

"Why are you two here? Ryan you were supposed to tell Ava not bring her here!" Max (my mom) said walking around the classroom.

"But I forgot," Ryan stated trying to be nonchalant.

"You really _are_ the worst liar I know," I said to Ryan

"We're going to be going out of town for a couple weeks," my mom said interrupting the start of Ryan and my soon-to-be argument.

"That's it?" I said almost sarcastically.

"We are going on an international campaign to save the world," She said.

"Are you kidding me!? You've been doing this every couple years! The world is saved!" I almost yelled.

"God you are so dramatic," Ryan muttered.

"Look you can stay home by your selves if you really want to," Max said calmly.

"And let you travel the world without me! Are you out of your mind?"

"Actually you are just bi-polar, I get it now," Ryan continued to mutter under his breath.

"I'll let you bring some of your friends if you want," my mom said calmly.

"Okay, can we go now?" I asked her.

"Sure."

Almost instantaneously Ryan and I were out the door. "You should totally bring your blond friend," he said once we were about 100 feet from my mom's classroom.

"And you should totally bring one of your friends. Wait, I forgot, you don't have any!" I said sarcastically.

"I'll bring Nick," he said quietly. Immediately I was shocked. For one he actually knew that I've had a total crush on his friend Nick since the sixth grade. And second he was actually telling the truth.

"Fine," I said just as the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 2

Author note: I'm changing Emma's name to Alyssa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Well I own the books (I have copies of them... you get the point) but I do not own any of the plot lines or characters in Maximum Ride.

Enjoy!

* * *

I waited for the day to pass but it didn't seem to be going too well. I tried to think of when my only class─ other than lunch─ that I had with Alyssa. Just if you didn't know Alyssa is the blond one that Ryan was talking about.

I was deep in thought when the bell went off. Maybe I could find her during the passing period. I looked around the hallway but there I didn't see Alyssa anywhere. Then it hit me, I had Spanish with her and I had Spanish next.

Much less frantically I walked to Spanish. Did I mention that I _love_ Spanish? Oh I didn't? Well now you know.

"Hey Alyssa! I need to talk to you," I called out once I saw her.

"Hey Ava what's up?" She said as we were walking into the class room.

"Would you want to come with me and my family on vacation? We're supposed to be traveling the world or something," I said.

"Um sure when is it?"

"I think around break or something. My mom said a couple weeks but she didn't really say exact dates or anything," I said. I could almost feel the fact that Alyssa wanted to ask a question. Also, I got a feeling that it had to do with my brother.

"Oh okay, um…" She said pausing for a second before we got to our seats.

"Yes my brother is coming," I said while sitting down.

Alyssa blushed and nodded her head. Well, that was easy. Now Ryan just had to hold up on his end if the deal. Surprisingly he wasn't lying about bringing Nick along; which if you didn't know not lying is a big deal for him.

I wasn't even paying attention to what I was going on but sometime during the period I started drawing a picture. Knowing how I am, I probably wouldn't have noticed my drawing if it hadn't have been for Alyssa.

"Ava," She said quietly while tapping my desk.

Immediately I snapped out of my trance, "Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Look at your notebook," Alyssa said and flipped though a couple pages of _mi cuaderno_. Look everyone, Spanish! I knew I had it in me somewhere. I'll get back on topic…

My paper was covered with drawings of me, my family and the friends that we invited to come with us. We were all happy and laughing on the first page. As I turned the pages I began to notice that people were missing and the remaining people were looking terrified. After the pages went blank I turned to the back of my notebook. Someone was dead. I couldn't tell who but it looked like someone from one of my earlier drawings.

Even though I was totally freaked out by my drawings I found myself to be amused. Normally I can't draw for my life, but here you could actually tell that the people were people. On top of that you could recognize the people.

Then a sudden rush of paranoia and worry overtook my mind. What if these things are actually going to happen? What if something happens to my friends and family? Is it going to be entirely my fault? How did my sub-conscious know to draw all of that?

As my mind filled with questions the bell sounded. Quickly, I got out of my seat and put the notebook in my backpack. I needed to tell someone about these drawings. But who?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own. (I don't think I have to say this at the beginning of every chapter, do I?) Well I think you get the point I do not own any of the plots or characters in the Maximum Ride series.

Enjoy!

* * *

I spent the rest of the day worrying. At lunch I actually figured out what I was going to do. When I got home I'd show Dad, Mom, Eric and Ryan. I had a feeling that they'd know what to do.

"Ava, you seriously scare me," Eric said after I showed everyone the drawings.

When everyone was looking at the pictures I hid my face in my hands. I tried my best not to listen to Ryan and Eric's snide comments while they looked at my _works of art_. My dad looked at them in silence, I heard him suck in a breath really fast a couple of times; I'm guessing that's when he saw one of us disappearing. My mom seemed more paranoid than ever.

I remember when I was little my mom would get upset a lot. That was when she and my dad were always doing support for global warming and things like that. Luckily now days we think global warming is a thing of the past, so my parents are a lot calmer. Every couple of years there is something that makes her paranoid all over again. It started out with her seeing all of the bad things in the world and always wanting to stop them. It is her _destiny_ to save the world, but she can't stop people from being greedy and power hungry.

"Fang call Angel," Max instructed my dad.

Before thirty minutes had passes Angel was on our doorstep. "Mind reader for hire, how can I be of service?" She said comically as she walked through the door.

"Max. Calm," Angel said as she surveyed all of our minds.

"Angel look," My mom said to Angel and threw her my Spanish notebook.

"So? Ava drew some pictures big deal," She said and closed the notebook. Angel looked at Mom again, "You want me to search her memories? Max it's just a couple of drawings!"

"Angel, please, a paranoid Max is a deadly Max," my dad said to Angel trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Fine," She agreed and began to walk over to me.

"What are you going to do to her?" Eric asked out of sheer curiosity from behind Angel.

"I'm going to see what caused your sister to draw the pictures that are scaring the crap out of your mom," She said and knelt down to where I was sitting, "Ava look at me."

Obediently I looked up at her. I felt the emotion drain from my face and eyes.

"Don't worry this isn't going to hurt," Angel said reassuringly.

Angel gently placed her thumb and middle fingers on my temples. I saw my whole Spanish class flash before my eyes. I started counting to ten, before I'd reached seven Angel had moved away from me.

"Ava saw the future," Angel said and I'm guessing my mom's mind went berserk, "Max, calm. The future can change."

_The_ Maximum Ride, my mom, now had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She believes that it is her duty to protect us. And now she knew my drawings from today were a version of the future. But now all I want to do is change it.

* * *

Just in case you are wondering the trip is not canceled. There is still a world to be saved.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day I got to school and met up with my friends like I always do. Angel promised me that nothing would be different. She promised all of us that what I drew was only one possible future. Angel said that she knew people that could actually foresee the future and even they say that it always changes. But I still wasn't convinced.

"Ava are you feeling okay?" Melanie asked me when she noticed how quiet I was. And just if you haven't noticed, I am not a quiet person.

"Oh no it's nothing I was just thinking about something," I lied. Luckily none of my friends could spot a lie like I could. Then they would know that something was bothering me.

"Oh, just think the break is only a week and a half away," Melanie said trying to change the subject.

"Ava and I are going to leave early, right?" Alyssa chimed in.

"Yeah on Saturday," I said trying to seem more enthusiastic.

"Really where are you going?" Melanie asked.

"All over the world actually," I said trying not to think about the part where someone might die on my fantastic adventures that my parents refused to cancel. My dad barely worries about anything and my mom was okay when Angel said it was okay.

"Hey Ava, can I talk to you?" Someone asked from behind me.

I turned around to see Nick. I swear, I almost fainted right then and there, "Oh hey Nick what's up?"

"Can you come with me?" he said motioning for me to come with him.

"Sure," I said. I could feel my friend's stares burning holes into my back. Not to mention the stream of swears that was coming from Andrew's mouth.

He paused once we were out of sight─ from my friends at least. "So I was wondering, what exactly are we going to be doing on our trip? Ryan wouldn't give me a straight answer about anything. He said, 'Just ask Ava; she'll know.' And also I wanted to talk to you about something else too," Nick said in his usual calm and collected manner.

"It sounded like we are supposed to be traveling the world or something like that," I said trying to stay normal-ish.

"Oh cool, do you want to hang out after school today?" He said.

It took a lot of effort for me to keep my 'cool' and not scream "OF COURSE!" Somehow I managed to let out a quick "sure."

"'Kay I'll meet up with you on the bus?" He said turning the last part into a question

"Yeah, um, sure," I said quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryan walking towards us. "Um, I'll see you then," I said and dashed off.

When I got back to the table everyone was looking at me with confused expressions, "Ava what just happened?" Kayla asked me when she saw the look on my face.

"Dude you're scaring me. I've known you forever and you've never smiled this much," Logan said trying to make me wipe the smile off of my face.

"Ten bucks says that Nick asked her out," John muttered to Andrew.

I sat down and looked at everyone, "What? It's nothing. Really."

"Mmhmm, sure," Jordan said sarcastically.

"Ava just say it," Mel said.

"Yeah seriously," Alyssa added in.

"Nick and I are just going to hang out this afternoon, geez its nothing huge," I said just to get them to drop it.

John snickered, "God Ave," Sometimes people call me Ave for short, "You're so over-dramatic."

"I told you it was not─" I started to say nothing but the bell rang. Suddenly I was actually looking forward to the trip.

* * *

Author Note:

I'm not going to write a chapter about what kinds of things Ava and Nick did on their date. The next chapter is going to be the start of the trip. Just a quick FYI.

Anyways the action in this story should be coming up soon! I hope you'll like it!


	6. Chapter 5

Enjoy! (I still do not own)  


* * *

"Oh comon' it's been two days! You have to tell me! Anyways you're going to be stuck next to me in a plane for twelve hours," Alyssa said trying to convince me to tell her what happened on my date with Nick.

"Look nothing special happened. He came home with Ryan and I and we hung out. That's it!" I said quickly. We were all going to leave for the airport soon and I needed to finish packing.

"Surre," Alyssa said stretching the word into about three syllables.

"I'm not lying to you Lyss," I rarely call people by their full names. It's pretty easy to shorten names just watch. Ava becomes Ave. Alyssa turns into Lyss or Lyssa. See you get the gist of things.

"Fine," She said acting all sad and dramatic. The front door opened and closed. "Hmmm who could that possibly be?"

"Hey Ryan," Nick said right after he walked through the doors.

"Nick can I talk to you?" My dad asked him. I could imagine him motioning for Nick to come over to where he was standing.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Really Ave you should go and talk to him," Kayla said interrupting my listening.

"Shhh, I think my dad is about to threaten to kill him," I said and leaned in towards the door.

"So you are dating my daughter?" My dad said in a creepy low and scary voice. It's not like a voice that would scare you in like the Halloween context but it was the 'you're in my territory now voice'. Honestly it scared me.

"Yeah I guess," Nick said nervously.

"If you do anything to her over the trip…" Fang said stopping mid-sentence. I had a feeling that Nick knew exactly what my dad was saying.

"I won't let anything happen to her," he promised.

"She's up in her room," My dad said. I'm guessing he nodded and quickly he started coming up the stairs.

"Hey," he said when he got into my room. Ryan followed him.

"Hey. Ryan why are you in here?" I said once I saw my brother enter the room. Of course Alyssa immediately blushed.

"Cause Nick is my friend." Ryan said but took a seat next to Alyssa. Did I mention that he was lying? Actually it's pretty obvious.

"Whatever. Since we're getting the entire family in here where are Eric and his friend?" I said sarcastically.

Then Eric walked in. "I have a name." His friend said.

"And that would be…?" Alyssa said catching onto my sarcasm.

"Jordan." The kid said.

"You stole my friend's name. Out. Now," Alyssa said.

Eric and Jordan walked out of the room shamefully. Both Alyssa and I cracked up.

"How do you like her?" Nick muttered to Ryan.

"I was thinking the same thing about you," Ryan muttered back, "You know you're going to be living with that, right?"

"So are you," Nick muttered back flicking the hair out of his eyes.

Alyssa and I were still laughing. "The look on their faces!" Alyssa laughed.

"That was classic!" I breathed.

"Oh my god people _breathe_," Ryan said annoyed with us.

"Time to go!" My mom shouted from down stairs. "We need to get to the airport _today_."

Quickly, I zipped up my bags. "Ready?" I asked everyone. "'Kay then let's go."

* * *

Okay this was a pretty short chapter. In the next chapter is when everything is going to start getting interesting!


	7. Roberto

A/N: Everything in Spanish I got off of Google Translator.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Enjoy!  


* * *

The Yucatan Peninsula

Roberto hated his job. All day he had to track a bunch of people that he didn't even give a care about. What was so special about this group of people? There were ten people and it looked like five of them brought five others, but Roberto did not need to track the others.

The only person Roberto had heard of was the retired supermodel. Tiffany-Krystal-N. Nobody even knew what the "N" stood for. But Roberto didn't even care. He was to alert his boss when the people landed in Mexico. Roberto's boss, Alejandro, was going to take care of everything from there.

Still, Roberto didn't want to know what his boss was going to do once he found out that the group landed. He knew that the ex-model had wings or something like that. But why would Alejandro want anything to do with winged people?

One of Roberto's computer screens started flashing. _Vuelo 501 es el aterrizaje._ (Flight 501 is landing.)

Roberto picked up the phone, "Alejandro, que han llegado," He said. (Alejandro, they have arrived.)

Alejandro grunted and hung up the phone.

A message appeared on all of the computer screens. _En virtud de su escritorio son dos breves casos. Tomar y dejar. Su trabajo se hace aqui_. (Under your desk are two brief cases. Take them and leave. Your job here is done.)

Roberto did as he was told and left the building. As soon as he reached his car he heard a weird sound from behind him. Roberto turned around to see the building collapse. This day couldn't get any stranger.

Quickly, Roberto drove home. When he got into his house he opened one of the brief cases. It was filled with money. There was a note in there too, it read: _No abra el otro caso breve_. (Do not open the other brief case.) Roberto wanted to follow the instructions but he couldn't help himself. He popped open the other brief case. All there was, was a broken vile. Then the case started speaking to Roberto.

"Ay Roberto, que debería haber seguido las instrucciones de la nota. Ahora usted, su familia y todo su barrio se va a morir," The voice said. (Oh Roberto, you should have followed the instructions of the note. Now you, your family and your entire neighborhood are going to die.)

Immediately Roberto started to feel woozy. Before he knew what was happening Roberto had collapsed on the floor. Breathing became nearly impossible. Roberto wanted to scream but he couldn't. His heart raced but came to a complete stop.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Anything in a different language I got off of Google Translator. If the translations don't match up with the words in the other languages please remember that I do not speak those languages.

Enjoy!

* * *

Well, I can say one thing for certain. Mexico is a totally different place than the US. So far I'm not sure if I like it or not. I mean I'm a quarter Mexican, but it just feels like a totally different world here.

We all waited in our hotel suite, apparently we are supposed to be giving some speech and then fly around in about an hour. Even though the hotel was the largest one in whatever city we were staying in it was still crammed because of the fifteen people in our room. That's the entire flock plus family and friends. But it's all good.

I sat on the bed with my wings stretched out behind me. Ryan, Alyssa and Nick were gathered around me. It was funny seeing Nick stare at my wings. Alyssa was used to mine but when Ryan started to unfold his, she started to stare.

"God, it's like you've never seen wings before," I joked looking at Nick's expression.

"They're beautiful," Nick said in awe.

I guess I've never told you about my wings. Well I pretty much got a darker pair of my mom's wings, dark-ish brown here and there and tan in other spots. I know it sound's really boring but you'd have to see them. At least they're not like Ryan or Eric's which are for the most part solid colors.

"I haven't flown in forever," Eric moaned from across the room, "Do I have too?"

"Eric _everyone_ who has wings is going to be flying," Nudge said irritably.

"Ave, do _you_ remember _how_ to fly?" Ryan asked me sarcastically.

"It depends, do _you_?" I countered sarcastically, "'Cause it looks like the misfit doesn't."

"I don't get it. How is any of this going to _save_ the world? Flying around and giving speeches, what does this have to do with the world's safety?" Alyssa asked.

"I have no idea," Ryan and I said at the same time.

"Everyone it's time to go," My mom said.

We all started to stand up but Nick grabbed my wrist. "Are you trying to leave without me?" he whispered into my ear.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" I said and started to pull in my wings. I brushed some of the hair out of his eyes and laughed, "Let's go."

We both held hands and walked out to the bus. Yes people, we needed a bus because you can't fit fifteen people into a van. And we didn't feel like renting three cars. Anyways we were only supposed to be there for two days.

When we got to our speaking place there were already a couple thousand people there. There were huge screens set up and there were camera's everywhere.

"You are today's speakers?" A Hispanic man in his late forties asked us in heavily accented English.

"Sí que son ellos. ¿Es usted el director de escena?" Ella said in perfect Spanish. (Yes we are them. Are you the stage manager?)

"Bueno, me siguen por favor," The man said and motioned for us to follow him. (Okay, follow me please.)

"See Alyssa I told you that Spanish is a more useful language than French," I said to Alyssa as soon as the man turned around.

"Peu importe," Alyssa said in French. (Whatever.)

We followed the man under the stage that was set up for us. They'd even set up a little room for all of us. The only bad that was they didn't remember that we are extraordinarily tall so we were all ducking. Compared to everyone else I was short at 5'6", but everyone here seemed _really_ short.

"You're going to be on in twenty minutes," A woman said once we were all in our room. Surprisingly, this lady had much better English than the other man.

Waiting is a really boring thing when there's barely any space to move. Now I understand why Mom had wanted us to bring friends. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alyssa and Ryan talking to each other. Then Nick sat down next to me.

"Well, this is exciting," He said sarcastically.

"Yeah and do you know what else is special?" I asked him. Nick shook his head, "I have no idea what we're supposed to be doing."

"Ha," Nick laughed, "That is special." He paused and shook his brown hair out of his eyes, "Am I going to be on stage with you?" Nick asked.

"Probably not," I said and laughed for a second. "Winged people only, I guess."

Nick opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the man who brought us under the stage. "Okay everyone, the older people are going to go on stage first. Max and Nudge will make speeches. Then the younger ones will go on stage for the air-show."

We all nodded and the original flock─ plus Ella as a translator─ lined up by the stairs to get on the stage. I watched everyone walk on stage and heard the crowd roar. The rest of us listened as everyone gave their speeches.

I motioned for Kayla─ Iggy's daughter, not my friend from school─ to come sit with Nick and I. She shook her head and started to get a dull look in her eye. Before I knew what was going on Kayla had collapsed out on the ground.

"Kayla!" I almost screamed, but only a whisper came out. Then ran over to her, "Kayla what's wrong?" I asked her once I reached her.

Everyone had gathered behind me. I suddenly noticed a weird smell and then breathing became difficult. I fell on the ground and could barely move. It was happening to everyone around me too.

Once we were all lying on the ground a group of men came in with large bags. One by one we were put in the bags and thrown through the air. Last we were thrown somewhere but the bag was zipped over my face so I couldn't see anything. I heard six other thuds and then whatever vehicle we were in started to drive off.

Suddenly questions started to run through my head. _What is going on?_ _Where is Angel? Can't she hear us? Will anyone save us?_


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry! School started back up so I can't update very often.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up with a bag over my head. My hands were shackled together and the shackles were welded behind my back onto some chains. Somehow one of my captors realized that I was awake and lifted the bag from my face.

"She's awake," A man said and grabbed my face. "She's a pretty one."

"Get off of me," I hissed and shook my head.

"Chica you have a lot to learn. As long as I have you I will tell you what to do," The man said and took my head and slammed it against the wall.

"Argh," I said wishing I could move and rub my head.

Slowly everyone else started to wake up. Our captors took the bags off of everyone's heads and made backhanded comments as they did so.

"What do we have to do to get some food in here?" Eric groaned.

All of our kidnappers left the room. I started to feel woozy and I fell over just as I had back when I was kidnapped. It's all happening again…

I awoke in a white room probably about 20 feet by 15 feet. All there was was a camera filming us. There was nothing in our room. And then I noticed that my clothes were different.

"What the f─" I started to swear but Kayla shushed me.

"Where did my clothes go?" Alyssa said looking accusingly at everyone. She patted the long baggy white shirt and baggy white pants that we were all wearing.

"How should I know?" Jordan, my brother Eric's friend, said.

"What's with the camera?" Nick asked motioning to the camera with his chin.

"They want to watch us go crazy in here," Kayla said. She laid down on the ground and covered her face with her hands.

I moved by Nick and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you think we're ever going to get out of here?" I asked him.

"Of course I do," He said and kissed my forehead.

A door opened up and a man walked in and grabbed Alyssa and Ryan by their arms. They were dragged into another room. Luckily, the walls were thin so Eric and I could hear what was going on. They talked for a bit and then it all stopped.

The door opened up and the same man walked in again. This time he took Nick and me.

"Where are you taking us?" Nick asked him and struggled to break free of me man's grip.

They dumped us in a room and we just waited. A wall rose and revealed Ryan and Alyssa to be making out. Their room didn't even have any lights on.

"Dude! They have cameras people!" I said when I saw what my brother was doing.

They both sat up and turned bright red. "Oh hey Ava," Alyssa said nervously.

"We need to find a way out of here. Unless you two _want_ to stay in here," I said. They both shook their heads.

"Just because the shackles have been undone it doesn't mean that we're fine yet," Nick said. And people were wondering why we were together. Listen to him, he is perfect and he hasn't lied to me yet.

Suddenly the wall closed up. I groaned, "Ten bucks says they are making out again."

Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I kissed him quickly and then stopped. "Camera," I said.

He stood up and took off his shirt. Next he threw it over the camera and walked back over to where I was sitting. My mouth was hanging wide open. I mean last summer my parents let us bring all of our friends to the beach but it was different now.

"Now where were we?" he asked and grabbed me by the waist. We kissed for what seemed like a lifetime until our room started to shake.

"What the?" I asked and pushed Nick away. I grabbed his shirt and threw it to him.

The roof started to fall apart, "Duck!" He said and we both dove to the ground. Everything started to break down on us.

"Everyone get out of there!" I heard my mother scream but I could barely move under all of the drywall.

"Help!" I screamed, and tried to move.

Slowly I felt the weight crushing down on me lessen. The first person I saw was my brother Ryan, looking more panicked than ever. Nick stood up right after me.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" I asked him and grabbed his shoulders. "Alyssa, where is she?"

"W- we couldn't find her, or Eric," he said. I looked at the rest of the flock and felt a sense panic creep into my veins.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long!**

I breathed in and out slowly. What could have possibly have happened to my brother and Alyssa. Were they dead? Were they buried under the rubble?

The ground started to move beneath me. "Woah," I practically screamed and grabbed Nick's arm. Eric's friend─ I forgot his name─ stood up from under me.

"Watch where you step," he said sternly to me.

"Where's my brother?" I asked him.

"How should I know he was standing next to me and then the building collapsed," he said and turned towards Angel. "Can you find anyone?"

She held up her finger, "I'm trying to get the kidnappers to commit _suicide._"

We all heard some gun shots fire in the distance.

"Okay now what were we doing again?" Angel asked.

"Trying to find everyone that's missing," Ryan said bluntly.

"Oh, right," Angel paused, "There's one person there, another one there and Fang is standing on the last one," Angel pointed at each location.

We all started picking up chunks of rubble and─ low and behold─ there they were.

"Okay everyone, up and away," mom said and we all left for the hotel. Of course we had to carry everyone without wings.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is really short. I'm not really sure what's going to happen next so if you guys could give me some ideas that would be amazing.**


End file.
